Wonderland
by Sayichi
Summary: Zoro gets knocked off the ThousandSunny and washes up on an uncharted island, days later the rest of the StrawHat crew arrive, only to find something unexpected. Maybe slight Franky/Robin in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Italics_**** someone's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own OnePiece or any of its characters.**

_Once upon a wonderland, a ship of gold fell through the sea and shattered on the ocean _

_f__loor. Scattering the pieces of their hope into dark caves where people rose from the _

_ashes and thrived, changing in the ever going battle for survival. But now the battle is _

_l__ost, the hearts of the people are dead and what is left is not quite human._

~Wonderland~

There is one time when the straw hat crew is truly content, when the day is done and

Sanji's warm dinner sits in their stomachs. When their lively captain has made himself

content to play cards with his sniper and doctor. When the marimo has finished his

evening training, the cook has finally finished the dishes and is to tired to say more than

"Robin-san Nami-chan good night." When even the Grand Line seams to be settling down

after a long day "it can wait until tomorrow," it seams to say to the moon, as it slowly

begins to show its glint over the horizon, turning the sunset clouds into stripes of gray

that paint the starry sky. This is when the straw hat crew is truly content... unfortunately

today was not one of those days, today was one of those days when thunder clouds

cracked overhead and rain pored down by the barrel soaking those below, turning a once

marimo colored head a much darker color than it is supposed to be.

"Luffy! Zoro! Secure all loose objects on deck! Sanji! My micans! Brook! Take the wheel!"

The Strawhat pirates desperately scrambled around the deck, rushing to perform the

various tasks that their lively navigator had assigned them. The rain pored down soaking

them to the bone _damn that's cold_ Zoro thought his hands racing to tie down the canon

that Usopp had been using for target practice with something resembling a decent knot

_that dumbass what was he doing leaving the canon in the middle of the frickin' deck!_ Zoro

could faintly feel his numb fingers slip around the rope-it just wasn't working! What was

with this storm! It had been going on for hours, never slowing, never showing any sign of

stoping, it was annoying! He couldn't even remember when his fingers had started to go

numb but by now all of the feeling had been completely leeched out of them. Leaving the

frustrated swordsman fumbling with a knot that usually would be no problem. _Shit!_

Another blast of lightning cracked overhead sending the three dumb-asses (as Zoro liked

to call them) into twitching piles on the ground, Usopp whimpering about how the brave

captain Usopp once fought a great storm monster when he was only four, _dumbass_, Zoro

turned his attention back to the uncooperative rope that still refused to form a not,

muttering about stupid snipers and annoying storms. The ThousandSunny rocked sending

foaming waves over its icy rail, sending strike after strike as if the Grand Line itself was

angry at the small band of pirates and was determined to sink them. Zoro saw the

towering wave seconds before it slammed into him giving the swordsman just enough

time to grab something to anchor himself down and the nearest devils fruit user who

turned out to be Chopper. Zoro curled around the furry body doing his best to protect the

already shivering fifteen year old from the worst of the relentless ocean. He took a deep

breath and pressed chopper to his chest numb fingers turning white as they clenched

around the Sunny's railing. He could feel the salty water slam into his body knocking the

air, painfully, out of his shaking chest _damn,it's cold,_ sharp slivers of water bit at his face

and arched back pulling with frozen hands at his clothes, hair, and the small body, clinging

with what little strength it had to its only hope of life. Zoro's muscles renched painfully as

he strained to keep himself and his young charge from getting dragged over the white

railing and into the endless black waters of the ocean. Zoro fought the urge to take a

breath as the seemingly endless wave surged over and around him. Finally it crested and

crashed down on the other side of the Sunny, shaking the ship. Zoro knew it was only due

to Franky's genius in shipbuilding that it hadn't capsized around them. The two pirates

slammed down on the deck gasping for breath, Zoro pulled Chopper off his shirt with a

gentleness he reserved only for the young reindeer. Chopper was shivering wildly and his

trademark pink hat had been pulled off one antler. "Oi Chopper." The swordsman said

urgently slightly worried that his nakama's tiny body had gone into shock from the cold

water. "Oi Chopper!" He said, louder this time and with a slight hint of worry, "OI- Zoro

was stopped by a slight cough from the reindeer that was followed by hazel eyes slowly

opening up and blinking against the rain "Hi Zoro, something wrong?" The doctor said

shakily bringing a small sopping wet arm up to rub his eyes, "No, nothing at all Chopper."

Zoro sighed, carefully setting his young crewmate down on the marshy deck of the Sunny, _  
_

_it's hard to believe this was ever grass_ Zoro thought poking the tip of one boot into the

soggy deck of the StrawHat's pirate ship, _where am I going to sleep?_ The nineteen year

old swordsman turned his gaze back to his companion "You alright?" Chopper looked up

at the green-haired man and nodded giving a brief thankyou before slowly scurrying of to

check on Luffy who was lying on the deck with white eyes, he hurriedly started to give the

other CPR a small spout of water coming from his idiot captains mouth. Zoro

sweatdropped. Before realizing that Wadou Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu had been pulled

out of their sheaths during the crest of the wave, he scrambled in a very un-Zoro-like

manner to where he spotted them a few seconds later, at the same time the ocean bulged

sending another wave crashing down on the other side of Sunny. Icy water shot at Zoro

pulling him towards the railing of the ship. He felt the hard Adam wood crack across his

lower back at the same time that his head connected with the solid iron of the canon that

he was supposed to tie up, every bone of his body rung, a steady throbbing started to

pulse it's way across his spine and in his temples. The exhausted swordsman looked out

at the rest of his crew scrambling about at different jobs, vision blurred by the sheets of

rain still falling and a slender trickle of blood running from his skull down across leaf

green eyes, Zoro felt tired, but not in the usual way, he recognized the feeling that was

starting to creep across his vision, he was losing consciousness. _No, gotta...gotta _

_stay...awake, can't lose...fuckin...ocean. _The swordsman of the StrawHat crew thought's

slurred, the black dots at the edge of his vision expanded, swallowing Zoro in darkness.

Sanji steadied himself as the Sunny rocked wildly waves crashing angrily across the lower

deck, _shit! Gotta secure Nami-san's micans _the cook turned slightly just in time to see a

pair of black boots go over the rail leaving a dark red stain on the grass where the many

had just been _THAT SHITHEAD!_ "MARIMO!" Sanji yelled, running down the stairs to the

lower deck where he grabbed the rail, knuckles white, and leaned out over the raging

water far below "ZORO!" All that met his searching eyes was a bloodied black bandana

floating on the cresting waves, there was a crash, and all that was left was a memory.

**review please, it is much appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own OnePiece**

**The chapter starts from Zoro's pov**

_Once upon a wonderland there was hope. In hope they flourished and grew, _

_getting stronger day by day, but in life there is always the chance that they will _

_fall broken and bleeding into an abyss so dark that they will never see light _

_again. And in the dark there is always the chance to grow in the darkness and _

_change, until what is left is not quite human._

~Wonderland~

Pain. Sand. Water. Light, light cracking through my salt crusted lashes. Gulls,

gulls flying, gulls...wait, are they trying to eat me!? I tried to move, knock them

off me...and immediately felt nauseous, I turned on my side and vomited,

violent gasps racked my aching head and blurred my vision, spots danced

across my eyes. _Fuck...concussion... _My thoughts trailed off as I abruptly sat

down, sending a wave of pain up my already aching back. _Feel like crap..._

Zoro woke up to the moon shining down on his salt crusted body, all three

katana had (thankfully) remained in their sheaths on his hip, where they were

supposed to be. The only thing that seemed to be missing was his black

bandanna that was usually tied around his left arm _wonder if the witch _

_will...nevermind _The swordsman pushed his aching body up, and almost fell

over his own feet, _shit still dizzy _Zoro pushed himself up again, this time

managing to make it to the edge of a lush forest, illuminated in a silvery light

by the night sky, he slumped down below the first palm tree, just barely poking

out from the majority of slender trees at the forest's edge. It's rough bark

scratched along his back, tearing his white cotton shirt. PirateHunter Roronoa

Zoro turned slightly trying to ease the pressure in his head while, at the same

time, trying not to jar his back, _have to get back to my nakama, that shit cook _

_is probably frantic, he's such a pansy._..

Zoro opened his eyes to the sunrise, it was rare for the swordsman to wake up

so early but he figured it was probably due to his parched throat and cracked

lips. He put a hand on the rough park of the palm tree to pull himself up,

yawning and wondering if there were any good clearings to train in. He put an

arm across his swords and walked off at a random direction into the forest, all

trace of dizziness gone, it was a good thing he was a quick healer.

**_Meanwhile on the ThousandSunny_**

The StrawHats, minus there marimo swordsman, stood around an old map

spread out over the galley table, it was a diagram of the few ocean currents

that existed in the GrandLine. Nami was drawing lines and searching through

old books, finding out all the information she could about the local weather

patterns. She was trying to predict where their missing swordsman would end

up, so that they could bring him back to his rightful place by their sides. "It's all

my fault!" Chopper whimpered "Zoro was busy after saving me and didn't see

the wave coming!" Tiny streams of tears worked their way out of the young

reindeer's eyes, he reached up to wipe them away but was stopped by Luffy.

"Zoro 'll be alright." The young pirate captain said as he softly patted his

doctor's hat, utter confidence in his voice, "b-but Luffy.""Don't worry." A large

grin broke out underneath brown eyes and a straw-hat, "He'll be fine!" Chopper

nodded slightly, a tiny smile appearing on his face."I wish I could share your

confidence," Nami's gaze drifted over her charts and notes, as if to make sure

she hadn't made some small mistake in her calculations "That idiot would have

to have quite a lot of luck to wash up on an island, there isn't one for miles."

Nami's voice sounded rather annoyed, but those who knew her best would be

able to hear the slight shake of her usually steady breath and see the

unnaturally clenched hands pressed against her maps, years of thievery had

given her good practice in hiding her emotions. "Swordsman-San seems to have

quite a large amount of luck." Said Robin leaning to look at Nami's notes, one

hand tucking her long black hair behind her ear, so that she could better read

her friend's neat writing. "Zoro-San...is so brave! Yohohohohoho!" Tears

streamed down Brook's face as he clasped his hands together and looked at

Chopper, "Swordsman-bro risked his life for his nakama!" Franky joined in with

Brook, "Dammit! I'm not crying!" His blue hair bounced at the sudden

movement, tears streamed down his face in rivers. "SHITHEADS!" a boot was

brought down on the skeleton and cyborg's heads, causing large red tinged

bumps to rise where the kicks had landed. "FOCUS!" Only someone who new

the three men well would be able to tell that they were straining for normalcy,

that mixed in with the comical tears over Zoro's bravery in protecting Chopper,

there were real tears, tears that were afraid that they would never see their

idiot swordsman again, and that deep down inside the cook he might be just

the slightest bit afraid. Their long-nosed sniper stared at the galley table, dark

brown eyes tracing the intricate patterns on the map sitting there. Overhead

the light flickered, shadows danced across the walls projected by the flashing

bolts of lightning, accompanied by the occasional boom of thunder now far in

the distance, the ship rocked the ocean still wild beneath it, rain pattered down

outside no longer the roar it had been hours ago, the storm died down more

every minute, slowly the dark rain clouds started to drift away, and only

someone who really knew the StrawHat pirates would be able to read the subtle

signs that meant, they were worried.

**_Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away_**

_Damn forest, damn rocks, damn island!_ Zoro fell. He didn't know what he was

falling down, he only knew that he had been walking, and that now he was

falling, and that now he was stuck. Half in and half out of a stone tube, a

cavernous space spread out beneath him, he knew it was there, he could sense

it. But not see it, because his hips were stuck, and his head was still inside the

tube, opposed to outside, where he could see. The worst part was that Zoro

could feel a large menacing presence occupying the cave below him, it seemed

to be wondering wether it was worth the trouble of pulling the marimo

swordsman out so that it could eat him or if it should just leave him there to

rot. The creature seemed to of decided it was worth it, because a couple

seconds later Zoro felt something tug his boot, something slimy and tentaculy,

he could feel it wrap around his ankle and work its way inside his boot, a distant

splash was heard as the unfortunate footwear hit the water far below, the

thing's slimy skin rippled across his bare foot and around the scars on his leg.

Zoro felt a shiver go up his spine as it twined its way around his other leg and

started to pull, he could feel the rough rock scrape along his sides as the

monster or giant octopus or whatever it was started to slowly wrench him out of

the stone tube. A small spire of rock caught on his shirt and the creature gave a

brief tug as it seemed to hiss in frustration, the fabric tore completely

destroying Zoro's favorite cotton shirt, it was more like a vest now with a long

piece of cloth torn from the middle, revealing the scar from his battle with

Mihawk. Slowly Zoro started to slide out of the tube and he rested a hand on

Shushui's hilt preparing to slice whatever had a hold of him into pieces as soon

as he was free of the tunnel's confining space, his cursed swords rang for blood.

One finale tug and he was out, the tentacle quickly wrapped up his body

pinning his arms to his sides, the swordsman could feel the tentacle brush by

his ear jingling the three golden earrings that hung their, it quickly wrapped its

way over his mouth and the top of his head, so that only his nose and eyes

were visible. It smelled horrible somewhere between rotten fish and decaying

flesh, Zoro wrinkled his nose trying to block out the horrid stench, his hand had

a tight grip on his swords too keep them from being dragged away and lost

forever, he tried to pull away so that he could fight but he was pinned to tight to

have any hope of fighting back. Zoro tried to look and see what had him but

couldn't see more than a foot in front of him, what he did see of the creature

was a nauseating yellow-green and covered by black welts, he heard water

splashing against rock walls and decayed flesh far below the sound echoed and

turned into a deep roaring boom. His fingers worked to draw his swords but the

grip of the creature was to tight, it was all he could do to breath without

gagging around the stench, suddenly the creature whipped its tentacle around

holding Zoro upside-down, he felt a dropping feeling in his stomach right before

the thing let go. The clammy air harshly beat at the swordsman's body as he

fell, whistling past his ears. As he fell Zoro became aware of two things, the

loud hot breath of whatever was trying to eat him and a subtle but quickly

growing light coming into the cave, accompanied by rapid footsteps and loud

voices. Zoro was close enough now to the beasts mouth a large blood red beak

coated with a thin, spotty, green substance and lined with rows of large twisted

yellow teeth, open wide to eat its midday snack. _Sorry, everyone...Kunia_ Zoro

thought as he braced himself for death, a death that didn't come, the figures,

creatures that might of once been human, ran into the cavern just as he fell

into the creature's gaping jaws, rushed words and strange weapons caused the

beast to slither, like an abandoned puppy back into the dark green water. Sharp

orders in a foreign tongue were barked and they were hurriedly followed. Zoro

fell with a harsh splash into the icy depths, water swirling around him, for a

second he didn't know which way was up and which was down. Finally his head

broke the surface and he gasped sucking air into his lungs, his eyes surveyed

the situation _crap_ he thought, eyeing the creatures circling him. They looked

like something somewhere between a human and a fish. Dark green scales

covered all but there faces and hands, which where of a light-green skin-like

substance more like what you'd see on a lizard or salamander instead of a

human. Their fingers were webbed and the majority of the teeth that Zoro saw

in their mouths were sharp and looked suspiciously like fangs, he realized with

a start that they were probably carnivorous. Brightly colored fabric in greens

and blues wrapped around them, the women present had large golden loops

through their slightly pointed ears, and their dark black hair was worked with

strings of bright stone beads. Zoro might of gotten distracted by the

appearance of the fish-people if it hadn't been for the ornately carved weapons

pointed at his head and the furious expressions on the ones holding them.

"Uhh...I come in peace?" He said raising his hands above the water.

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...REVIEW! or the sith will eat you.**

**Ha ha!... ryme...review-you...nevermind.**

_Monster, or giant octopus_

**...KRAKEN!**

_Fuck...concussion_

**I think Zoro knows what a concussion is.**

_As he softly patted his doctor's hat_

**You just gotta love Chopper nakamaship! _**

_Wonder if the witch will...nevermind_

**If you know why he dropped this train of thought you get a cookie.**

_"Uhh...I come in peace?"_

**Ya, I know Zoro would never say that, but I couldn't resist!**

_Tentaculy_

**Ya I know it's not a word, but I don't care!**

**Review and you get a cookie**

**Sayichi out.**


End file.
